supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kart
Un kart (カート''' Kāto'' en japonés) es un elemento perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario Kart]] que ha aparecido en los escenarios Circuito Mario de Super Smash Bros. Brawl (que también aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U), Senda Arco Iris de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y en Circuito Mario de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U interviniendo en las batallas. A partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el kart llamado Minihelikoopa ('''''Koopayaso en español americano) actúa como ataque especial lateral de Bowsy. Descripción [[Archivo:Pegatina R.O.B. en Mario Kart DS (EEUU).png|frame|left|Kart de R.O.B en Mario Kart DS.]]Los karts aparecieron por primera ve en Super Mario Kart, el primer juego de Mario Kart, lanzado en el Super Nintendo Entertaiment System. En esta aparición, el diseño del kart era el mismo para todos los corredores. A partir de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! surgieron más tipos de karts que tenían ciertas mejoras respecto al primer kart (es decir, las características tales como velocidad o aceleración pasaron a depender del kart y no del personaje que lo conduce debido a que cada personaje pasaba a poder pilotar más de un kart distinto). Desde Mario Kart Wii en adelante, el kart original fue reemplazado por el kart estándar, el cual tiene un diseño más moderno. En Super Smash Bros. Melee El kart aparece solamente como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Kart :Los famosos karts de la popular serie de juegos de Mario Kart vienen cargados de velocidad en tres cilindradas diferentes: 50cc, 100cc y 150cc. La conducción de los karts es distinta según el personaje que los pilote, pero todos ellos usan los trucos de Mario Kart, como los Derrapes, los Saltos pequeños y el Acelerador. Son muy duraderos e imposibles de destrozar. ::*''Super Mario Kart'' Inglés :Racing Kart :The famous racing karts from the ever-popular Mario Kart racing series come loaded for speed with three different engine sizes: 50, 100, and 150 cc. The karts' handling differs with the characters driving them, but all of them utilize Mario Kart standards like drift, jump, and turbo. They're extremely durable and impossible to total. ::*''Super Mario Kart'' (9/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, los karts hacen aparición en el escenario Circuito Mario siendo conducidos por los Shy Guys. Estos, al aparecer en la batalla, golpean a cualquier jugador con el que se crucen. Los jugadores pueden golpear los karts para desviarlos, pero no servirá como ataque. El modelo de los karts es el estándar. Galería Circuito Mario (2) SSBB.jpg|Los karts interviniendo de manera lateral en el Circuito Mario. Circuito Mario (1) SSBB.jpg|Los karts interviniendo de manera frontal en el mismo escenario. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Los karts aparecen en el escenario de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Senda Arco Iris, cumpliendo la misma función que en la entrega anterior y siendo conducidos de nuevo por los Shy Guys. Los karts también aparecen en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U en el escenario Circuito Mario, así como en el escenario Circuito Mario (Brawl). El modelo de los karts vuelve a ser el estándar. A partir de esta entrega, el kart, específicamente el Helikoopa (como Minihelikoopa) actúa como ataque especial lateral de Bowsy. Como trofeos También cuenta con varios trofeos en ambas versiones con los modelos de kart en Mario Kart 7 y Mario Kart Wii en la versión de Nintendo 3DS y Wii U respectivamente. Galería Fox, la Entrenadora de Wii Fit y los Shy Guys en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Fox y la Entrenadora de Wii Fit esquivando un kart en la Senda Arco Iris. Circuito de Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (2).jpg|Karts siendo manejados en zona antigravedad en el escenario Circuito Mario. Fox en Circuito Mario (SSBB) SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Fox siendo embestido por un kart en Circuito Mario (Brawl). Créditos Modo Senda del guerrero Bowsy SSB4 (Wii U).png|Bowsy utilizando el kart Helikoopa (como Minihelikoopa) como su ataque especial lateral. Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios